


I Will Always Be By Your Side

by ScottishSapphic



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Summary: Wee bit of a slight AU, there’s still something going on between the Detective and Bobby but Bobby is just stringing her along.
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Kudos: 8





	I Will Always Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For Wayhaven Appreciation Week by @otomefandomevents

Nat watched as Bobby strolled away from the detective’s apartment, try as she might she couldn’t stop a scowl forming on her lips.

Nat tried to see the best in life, there’s no point in complaining about things you can’t control but Bobby just got on her nerves. Every time the journalist and Tessa met up, the detective was always upset afterward. 

As the vampire got to the detective’s door, she could hear the sounds of crying coming from within. Anger boils in Nat’s chest, doesn’t Tessa know she could have so much better, she could have someone who worshipped the ground she walks on? Why does she continue with her relationship with someone who only makes her sad.

Nat blew out a long breath and knocked on the door, when she got no response she tried the handle and the door swung open. Normally she wouldn’t just let herself into the detective’s home but she couldn’t just walk away now. Shoving her hands into her jean pocket’s she made her way to Tessa’s bedroom.

She stayed at the bedroom door, taking in Tessa as she was curled up on her bed, long hair thrown up in a messy bun, red strands escaping to gently caress soft skin, bright green eyes dulled with pain.

Nat couldn’t take anymore, knocking on the door frame before making her way to stand at the bottom of the bed. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to, Tessa immediately stopped crying and peaked over her shoulder. 

Nat noted Tessa didn’t seem to be surprised by a vampires sudden presence in her bedroom. She watched as Tessa tilted her head to take her in, her gaze a sudden weight as it raked over Nat’s body as if really seeing her for the first time. The vampire didn’t mind.

Tessa sat up, green eyes bright once more.

“What took you so long to come to me?” Tessa breathed in a smoky whisper that made Nat’s insides erupt in a flurry.

“You knew I was watching you?” Nat managed to get out, her heart pounding wildly. She realised just how much she wants Tessa, craves her, one soul calling out to another.

“How could I not? When I feel your gaze it feels like peace, feels like home,” Tessa whispered, the words were like music to Nat’s ears. Tears flood into her eyes, she tried to blink them back but a few escaped to roll down Nat’s cheeks.

“I feel the same way,” Nat said, climbing onto the bed, inching closer to Tessa.

“Let me love you, worship you, give you everything you deserve. I promise to never make you cry, never make you sad, and never make you wonder who I’m with because I will always be by your side.” She was almost upon Tessa now. The vampire watches as her words sink in, a war of emotions passing over Tessa’s beautiful features.

The detective glances at the door, no doubt thinking about Bobby. For one heart-stopping moment, worry ripples through Nat at the thought she might pick Bobby over her. But when Tessa looked at her again, she smiles, baring her heart, hiding nothing, Nat takes in a sharp breath.

Raising her hand, she tenderly cups Tessa’s cheek, then sends a gentle thumb gliding over the detective’s soft skin.

“You could have so much more, you could have me,” the vampire’s sweet words whisper against Tessa’s lips as their foreheads press together.

“Yes.”

That one word was all that was needed for Nat to brush her lips against Tessa’s for one precious moment before pressing fully.

All the unheeded desire and affection comes rushing to the surface, emotions Nat hasn’t thought about in many years. 

It feels as if her soul all but comes home.


End file.
